User talk:KillerBaka9/Archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jimmykiller9 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 19:03, May 7, 2011 Re: Yo! Yes it's very hard ecspecilly at the begaining when you have no pages and no users. But i enjoy being the boss oh and could you read the rules. To find the page just go to the search bar and type Rules. You didn't break any rules but i just want to make sure you know them. Supremegogeta 19:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but we are curently not looking for anymore Admins as we have enough as it is. Right now we just need regular users ok. But just in case we need anew wich we probley will i would get to work on editing pages and tring to catch up with the guys that our in the 1,000"s of achievment points. also we want a Admin to be trust worthy. If you need anymore qustions about Admins i have a link to a page i can give you. If you want just tell me. Supremegogeta 19:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hello Jimmykiller, I must give you a warning. Here is the reason why, you changed info on the super saiyan 7 page and added a picture against Gotek's fan fiction. Do this again and I must block you, for 1 day. So please consider this in future edits. 18:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Goteks blog I did not block you, I gave you a warning. I said "Do that again and I must block you". So you were not blocked. 21:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The reason everything is blue jimmykiller, is because I get to change the skin on the holidays, so when you see one coming up, expect a skin change. May, 30th, 2011, at 11:52 A.M. CST Yep that's right I'm Heat Dome Attack and Heat Dome Attack is me. and June 30 You broke a rule on your userpage by leaving a link to another wiki. Please do not do it again. July 12 sure, if my computer isnt annoying, then maybe, it might have problems so i'll be in and out quickly 20px Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL) 20px 18:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. You will see me around here alot, just editing, checking out blogs and stuff like that. Upgraded Evil 20:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) That wiki is boring and dull, the reasonI didn't join it! Also I told Tree Of Might. you swore on a page, because you did... Upgraded Evil 20:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry dude your probably PO'd at me right now... I just read the rules before I joined... Upgraded Evil 20:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) It's ok though, just edit it and you'll be ok besides it's way better than a block! Oh, I hope I don't break any rules. Upgraded Evil 21:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Nothing, just playing DBZ Budokai tenkaichi 2 in the Super 17 saga. How about you? 21:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh Thanks.. Upgraded Evil 21:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to get passed the battle with 18 vs. 17 (Super 17 Saga 21:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the hardest battle for me was SS4 goku vs. Baby Vegeta Golden Great Ape (2nd time) Dang, 17 keeps beating me! 21:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) K I'll try it. Oh and on your funny slideshow page, at the end Vegeta says ah Carp (switch r and a) and that word is not allowed on the Wiki! before another admin gives you a warning... you might wanna fix it! 21:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry it is! 21:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep, you could say that again! 21:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) gtg awww gtg bye! 21:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well first of all I'm a girl, and no. I can sorta play the piano, and I haven't seen the sheet music anywhere online. ~ IceMoonCloud 10:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry it's fine. Did you think I was a boy? ~ IceMoonCloud 22:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Understood. ~ IceMoonCloud 23:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. I hope your done throwing your fit of rage and insainty. Soilder5679 23:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ive allready told a admin on you. Your the one who started it and went crazy because i defended Supreme Gogeta. Youll proabably get banded. Soilder5679 23:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) You cussed me out on the dbz wiki and i deleted the comments. So your the one getting in trouble. Were not cool anymore i cant trust you after the way you blew up. Soilder5679 23:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Want me to show what you said to me?. You called me a fucking bich and said i was starting shit up and was screaming in capital letters and i deleted it due to not wanting to start stuff then you keept starting it and going crazy so i defended myself. Lol!. Soilder5679 23:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I dont know. You really attacked me for arguing with someone who started with a friend of mying when you could have stayed out of it and done nothing. I have to think about it. Soilder5679 00:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ive thought about it and decided to forgive you since weve been good friends and you helped me with my wiki. But if you do it again were not friends. Soilder5679 00:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ive thought about it and decided to forgive you since weve been good friends and you helped me with my wiki. But if you do it again were not friends. Soilder5679 00:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ive been pretty busy its all cool. come to the chat!. Soilder5679 00:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply I want you both to stop arguing on my talk page. I agree with Soldier that Kill you likes to start problems if you need proof i can show you. I told Soldier to do what i do and ignore him now i want you both to calm down and stop it.i don't see what this argument has to do with you leaving the Wiki if you want to than leave but i don't understand why you would. Supremegogeta 00:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Jimmy, you're a wuss puss.My ultimate allies are on my DB profile. If you're too lazy to check, then fine. :D 13:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) why are you trying to ruin supremegogeta becoming a admin he derves it!. Soilder5679 19:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Hello Jimmykiller. This will probably be my last message to you for a while. Anyway, I changed my avatar to tell people I won't be on very much, other users on DB Wiki did it (Beadtmdc), to show he won't be on anymore. Hope you're going well, because studying is really boring. 13:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll check it now!! I also added to my Blue the dog slideshow!! 22:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, just keep clicking the join the chat button. I hope it works!! 01:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh My! I was gonna add you but I forgot! Whoops! 19:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) It actually is fair, an abreviation of the word is just like saying the word. If you know what the abbriviation means, then he is breaking the rules. If he didn't know what that meant and saw other people use it and decided to use it, He found out and I hope he will not use it again. And where in the message did you fine I was harsh. Well actually I gagged while trying it... So I can't help it. Anyway, Whats up Jimmy? But there is a catch, if you go to my user page, by my vost visited wiki's, it will say if that user is an admin, he will see that and know it's a prank. And no thank you, I do not pull pranks. 02:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god. Why wouldn't they it sounds fun they are way to boring. lol Anyways what's up? Supremegogeta is awesome! 02:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I stopped you in your tracks. 02:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it, this is HAS to be a joke. Tree Of Might. 17:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Jimmykiller. I see you made a template on DB wiki. The Raditz one. I will make one soon, but I won't say what it is. But, where do you make it? It's own page or something? 18:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Is chat still glitched, or can you go on? 18:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by Templates used section. 19:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I made the template on my DB wiki profile, but I don't know how to make it like the other templates that hava a title, like yours. Can you help? Do you like it? 19:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I must be stupid, I don't have a clue. I know, say my Nappa template, it's title is Template:Nappa, but the one I made dosen't have one, can you help? Lol, sorry about this. I must be patehitc for a 16 year old asking for a younger person's help. 19:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, sorry, what I mean is, when I go in source mode, my Nappa template looks like Template:Nappa, but the one I made, looks like this. User Box |id = |id-c = blue |info = can kill you with his tongue. {C}|info-c = pink |info-fc = Purple |border-c = DimGray 19:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and u have 365 edits! 365 days=1 year of course! Tree Of Might. 19:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, thanks for trying to help! Someday, do you want to add me to your Ps3 friends and play RB 2? 20:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ... Tree Of Might. 20:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) When? When do you want to exchange names? Can we do it over private messages on the chat, as I don't want anybody else seeing my name. Don't bother untill about later August, or you can add me now, but only be able to play me about once or twice. 20:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Have you unlocked any moves, like Raditz's Behind You! Counter attack? 20:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I like that counter. It's good. The team I use usually in team fights is Frieza, Nail, Ultimate Gohan, Goku (SSJ3), Super Buu (All forms) 20:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) New Admin Yes there is going to be a new Admin and i will pick a new Admin by the end of the day. Supremegogeta is awesome! 21:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you want to get on chat? Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 21:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) why did you say all i talk about is SSj2 Gohan,Z Fighters Vs Cell Jrs?, I dont and you know that man. Soilder5679 02:52, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I know but it was annoying bro. Its all good though. Soilder5679 03:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay here's your logo. Enjoy! July 26 lol yes it does, who would you like to be? Nappa77 17:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Done... Nappa77 17:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) What's with the "in the bunny suit" -_- Thing?? Personally, I like that suit on meh :P 14:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I believe she (I) had nothing else to wear sir. That Oolong! Speaking of Oolong, I just had Oolong Green Tea yesterday in Europe. IT WAS NOMTASTIC! Also! Nappa77 made meh a bubbly sig! Me likes it! 16:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I can make you one. Its prtty simple Nappa77 00:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Its done! to use it type in { {Jimmykiller9|text=whatever you want to say here} } without the spaces on the { } things. Here it is... Nappa77 00:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, thats me doin' my job :D Nothing i KNOW!! He's an admin now so he's doing great stuff!! TreeOfMight. 19:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Your talk page is a little messed up. The Messages are really mixed up, and messy. 20:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) come back on Reply Yeah lol i am always on late. {C}Supremegogeta {C} 07:54, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Lol honestly I have NO idea whats going on in that picture, but I just think it looks awesome! :D 08:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) hey come to chat!. Soilder5679 06:25, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jimmy you should work with Nimbus, she really wants to work with you, and I know you guys will make something great! Well I told Nimbus I`d ive up my place for her so you should concider it! Anyway if not GO SPIRITKILLER! :D 12:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jimmy! Want to go on chat? Upgraded Evil 21:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D Hey I wast just wondering if you wanted to make are thing about Tarbles backstory instead of after the special? 00:30, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I will. Wt size do most people make theirs? I make mine like 75-120px. Thanks. OPPPSSSS soorrry dude my brother was here i told him not to touch anything...... sorrrrrrryyy by the time i got back(taking a shower) it was to late he told me that he put "save and quit" orry again.. my brother is a pain..... u ant me to help u fix it?? :( I Sorryyy OPPPSSSS soorrry dude my brother was here i told him not to touch anything...... sorrrrrrryyy by the time i got back(taking a shower) it was to late he told me that he put "save and quit" orry again.. my brother is a pain..... u ant me to help u fix it?? :( Hello Jimmykiller9? Wanna get on Chatango for once? Nappa77 04:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) hey bud! User:IamSPARK128/sig 23:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I`m on man just not on chat as much so watcha wanna do? 02:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure sounds awesome! :D 02:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I Gotta go now though so if you wanna start the 1rst chapter, and I could add the next chapter? 02:26, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Can't someone block this anon? jimmy i am GohanLover2 i made a new user name Hello Jimmy, how are you? 21:37, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I'm just listening to Dragon Soul and doing admin stuff. I wonder how TOM, Nappa77 and SpiritBomb will react when they find out. 21:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it is pretty cool being an admin. Want to go on chat where I can block you? Lol, Joking. Anyway, want to go on chat? 21:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol, sorry about the Dumpkin comment. 21:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hello Jimmykiller9. Check the front page, and check great fan fictions. 20:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Hey can you check out the Humans Fight Back and tell me what you think? 21:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell me where it is and I'll fix it. Thanks. 21:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Want to go on chat? 21:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) James, please call me James. Yes i like this wiki very much from what I have seen. 01:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC)vegeta17 Hello. Hello Jimmy. Do you like my new sig, inspired by yours? I will make it more original later. SuperAwesome Sig! 09:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know, I copied your data and edited it. Can you check out my new fan fic about Android 8, nobody has commented on it. 20:04, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'm going from his creation up untill his death (I'm going Path of Power route.) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74CGbpsGSsE&feature=related 20:09, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the extra detail. Your talk page is kind of weird, as the latest messages appear orange. 20:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) The latest message for me on your talk page is covered in orange, but the text is still blue. 20:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Wassup Jimmy its been a while!. I gotta tell you about this kid named Willtcool or Trunksfan for life This kid named Trunksfanforlife lol he came to my forum and started posting insaine topics such as SSj4 Gogeta Vs Kid Bu and Gt Goku Vs Kid Krillin and a ton of other stuff and had horrible gramer one day he posted 200+ pages of spam saying stuff like "hi" and "wassup" then calls others "stepoud" he was given a ban of 2 days then he continued to do this so he recived another ban. I feel bad for him due to his horrible typing and little knowledge of dbz and the fact he constintley makes up stuff like he has a brother for example he made a account then went on it and says "this is trunksfan unban me please" then says "this is trunksfans bro" even though they have the same email adress he himself admits he has no bro and he was making it up to "curse" at a friend of mying. Then he puts on his profile hes gay and dont be surpised which pisses me of since you dont see me or anyone else putting im straight then he goes on to say hes "really gay" on a dbz talk and contiues to talk about it over and OVER again and spams up another users story so we ban him he comes back on later doing the same thing as before then on another site apperintly messes up the forum and blames other users so he was given a ban after that he threw a hissy fit and started talking mess about me. Just wanted to let you know what to expect with this kid, i feel very bad for him he obviously has mental and social problems... Anyways wassup. Soilder5679 20:21, August 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks man!. Right now im looking for the tv remote... Soilder5679 20:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Also come to chat!. Soilder5679 20:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I left a comment I left a comment on FH, and I've updated Android 8. Anything you like in particular? I like about your story the saiyan name puns, and Dumpkin, he is awesome. 20:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC Taken care of. =] {C}Supremegogeta {C} 01:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC) OMG I'M SOO SORRY I HAD TO ROLLBACK MAH USER PAGE TO FIX SOMETHING AND IT TOOK AWAY UR SIG!!! Sorry. {C}TreeOfMight. 02:46, August 26, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'm gonna archive my talk page now! {C} Photos Hello Jimmy. As you may see in the recent photo's, I have uploaded many photo's today. I have picked interesting pics. Just thooght to let you know in case you wnted pics for one of your slideshows. 20:57, August 26, 2011 (UTC) No prob. How are you, I'm just training on DBRB 2 with Zarbon. I am free to fight if you want, but it's ok if you don't want to. 21:00, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's ok, I just wondered if you were interested. 21:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) DARN YOUR NOT MY SON!!! TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill some Androids! 14:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi Jimmy. On Silverthehedgehog's tournament, you commented you did not like a DBM special, where Piccolo looked like a fairy. What are you talking about, I'm curious. 22:10, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah, so this was a fan made thing. 10:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks for helping me out with the Korin page. :D 13:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, that's good. 13:56, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah, it's fine. Do you like my new sig? 14:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm going to add him, and others later on, I just wanted to get this sig done quickly incase an error occured, and the data I was making get's lost, and I had not thought of Kami at the time. 14:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! I commented on your slideshows and Birth of Buu. Really good use of the General Blue pic in the slideshows, it fits really well. 14:26, August 28, 2011 (UTC) That's a good idea. Looking forward too it. 14:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hey Jimmy. I decided to make one of those meme things as well, do you like it? 20:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Sounds awesome. I wonder if mine will get good votes, but I'm not going to go on that website for that. 20:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh............Oh dear. Wait, how do you save them without sbmitting them? I'm in trouble now arn't I? 20:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it dosen't show who created it, so I'm ok. And it will be hard to find anyway. I'm going to make more. 20:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) You know Jimmy, I still see yours on the site. Go on the "You decide!" button, and go to page 5. You'll see one of yours. http://diylol.com./memes/you-decide/recent/moar/5 20:51, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Latest blog Hello Jimmy. Can you check out my latest blog? 07:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Jimmy. Here are the Jeice pics you wanted that I have uploaded. Hope you like them. 15:08, August 31, 2011 (UTC) K, do you want me to do it? {C}TreeOfMight. 01:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I like the little sticker you have on your talk page. You almost became user of the month, but I explained why I gave it to MsBulma. Sorry if you were upset or something. 11:04, September 1, 2011 (UTC) This is my fav video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UQZEtjnnaqs&feature=related TheUltraKamehameha is the true Vegeta! 00:47, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Who do you want to be? You already know you in the fan-fic I am wiritng. Leave a comment on the page saying who you want to be represented as. BAI. =D SupremeGotenks 01:15, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Attack of the Week Ok I will. No prob. 18:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jimmy if you tell me about dumpkin I`ll try my best to draw him for you! :D 02:28, September 4, 2011 (UTC) On my blog, you were wrong. 20:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) But you're wrong. I'm trying to be clever with it. 20:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but please don't comment on the blog saying I said it was, because I want to see if anyone has seen DB, or has second thoughts then just Vegeta. I deliberatly made it similar to Vegeta to see if they went for him. I want to see if anyone else comments Black or anyone else. 20:09, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. Cool Sig. 20:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) My first one. Blalafoon made it for me, but I requested the colors and stuff. 20:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah i can make you one X10 Kaio KenLogan 23:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) i like it too lol ok X10 Kaio KenLogan 23:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey How it going. Hmm i see you have changed your avatar again. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 23:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm...I won't say anything about my sibling until......later. In the meantime you can take a few good guesses. >:) Sackchief 19:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) sup 14:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ima boooooooooooooooooooored 14:34, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you on? Charmander'sKamehameha 14:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Charmander'sKamehamehaCharmander'sKamehameha 14:57, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Remember when you sent me somethin that said a name with pokemon and dbz is awesome? Do you like pokemon? Check out my wikapedia http://www.pokeballzkai.wikkia.com/ Oh God Ur Jeice again. Sigh. THE LEGENDARY SUPER NAMEK!!! 19:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Tournament Hey, did you check out the first tournament week? 21:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok? Hai Jimmy. Are you ok, you seem a little down. Was it something I said? If so, I'm sorry. Lol, I know I might sound weird, but I have to make sure, it's just who I am. Sorry anyway. 21:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) I corrected a small typ. I changed "FIREZA" to "FRIEZA". i didnt do anything else xD 35px25pxNimbus.69 is my name. GOT IT MEMORIZED???25px35px 20:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You broke one of the rules by swearing please don't do this again or I'll have to block you. {C}Supremegogeta {C} 17:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) I was unaware that he was blocked before I guess I will block him then. {C}Supremegogeta {C} 22:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I didn't read the blog all the way just the some. I am angry with how people have been acting and i need to take a break from the Wiki. {C}Supremegogeta {C} 22:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes i know that and if they don't then i might make you an admin. {C}Supremegogeta {C} 22:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't know long enough probley a week or more. {C}Supremegogeta {C} 22:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry Jimmeh...I'm sorry, but I think Nappa'sGoatee will write the rest of the Reign of Frieza. Why? Well...you write funnyish and in a different way from me. NG and I have very similar writtings, and that's why I'm having him right the rest of the story. I'm sorry Jimmeh... 35px25pxNimbus.69 is my name. GOT IT MEMORIZED???25px35px 21:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Jimmy, adding on what Nimbus said, I'm sorry too. I would like to make you a writer with me, and UltraKamehameha on DBO Fan Fiction, if you would like. 21:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No before you were just an assistant who gave some ideas, but I'm giving you control of what happens in the story, like me and UltraKamehameha have. 21:43, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but we still need to think of names before anything happens. I would like the tournament and the heroes climbing the snowy mountain (What they did in the trailer) to be in the story somehow. 21:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, cool. 21:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol good job man, it looks great!! :D 23:02, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jimmy! Wssup? I saw what you put on SB's talk page and I gotta tell you... Were not losing our rights! :D Were editing and being active ALOT <---Grammar Fail Nappa77 Is like Gogeta 17:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Jimmykiller9, for insulting Nimbus.69 (While she was offline) and Msvidel on Chatango I have temporarily tooken away your Chat-mod rights. I don't know if the "Insulting a User" rule applies for Chatango or what, but I have temporarily tooken away your chat mod status just in case. Nappa77 Is like Gogeta 04:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) hey wassup man! its been a while!. Tienshinhan06/Soilder5679 http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:Soilder5679 16:44, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hai Jim :P My OC is in the next tournament. Just letting you know ;D 22:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sticker Hello Jimmy. Just wanted to say, since you changed your avatar, are you going to change your sticker? 17:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok. That Goten face is kind of..well..weird, lol. 17:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol. 17:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Nimbus asks are you mad at her, because she heard something about you insulting her or something, I don't know myself, just asking. 18:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah right, it's just what I heard anyway. She is just worried. 18:36, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I hope everything is ok anyway. You might need her to send a message, I don't know. It looks like you might stick with this avatar, lol. 18:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol, good luck. 18:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah we were lol! xD I meant just keep doing it for fun, but if you don't want to it's ok! :P SpiritBomb 16:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah me too. I wonder if anyone would want that story? xD SpiritBomb 16:23, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Wellllll... ummmmmm. hmmmm JK!! I'm homeschooled lol, this sometimes counts as writing class! :P hbu mister? :P SpiritBomb 16:27, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Awww man I'm sorry! Get well soon Jimmy! Oh and one more question? Why is all writing on your talk page blue? xD GET WELL SOON!!! SpiritBomb 16:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you probably should soon, it's getting huge! :P SpiritBomb 16:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC)